In principle it is possible to achieve a narrow beamwidth from a plurality of dish antennas having transmitted signals that are co-phased, if the relative phases between the antennas are known and appropriate phase correction/adjustment for the phase differences between the antennas is applied along the transmit path of each antenna. However, when the antennas are spread over tens-to-hundreds of meters it becomes difficult to properly estimate their relative phases due to unknown cable lengths and differing phase responses of the components comprising the transmit chain of each antenna (e.g., encoder, modulator, up-converter, amplifier, antenna, and/or other components traversed by a signal being transmitted). Past methods to co-phase the signals have relied upon exhaustively trying every possible phase adjustment until maximum signal-to-noise ratio is attained. But this method may take unacceptably long time when many (e.g., 10 to 100, or more) antennas are involved because by the time proper phases for all the antennas are determined, the information is already old or out-dated (say, for example, because the object they are communicating with may have moved). Also, depending on the granularity of the exhaustive search in phase-space (i.e., distance between consecutive values of phases utilized to search for phase corrections), a set of phase corrections obtained may be erroneous, thereby broadening the beam produced by the antenna array, or worse, pointing the beam away from the target object. Further, the phase changes suffered by a signal traveling down a receive chain of an antenna (comprising, for example, antenna, low-noise amplifier, down-convertor, demodulator, decoder, and/or other components traversed by a signal being received) may be different from the phase changes suffered by a signal traveling up the transmit chain of the same antenna. This may be the case if cable lengths along the transmit and receive chains are different. Due to this problem, methods that apply to the transmit chain phase corrections that are estimated using signals received along the receive chain of the same antenna are wholly inapplicable.